


Trust

by KivaTaliana



Series: Trust [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaTaliana/pseuds/KivaTaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he suffers from a confusing form of post traumatic stress, Ianto is advised by his psychiatrist to seek Jack's professional help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This story was previously posted on whofic.com, where I go by the name Danse Macabre. I don't think I would get away with this one on fanfiction.net so I will put the series up here instead.

IANTO’S THOUGHTS

“It was just, when… I’m not quite sure…” Ianto said. 

“What are you sure of,” Naomi asked. 

“It was frightening, I mean the guy was going to kill me but when he knocked me over and handcuffed me, even when he was about to kill me, just that feeling of his power, I…” 

“You were aroused by it?” Naomi asked. Ianto frowned at her. 

“I’m not reading your thoughts on that one,” she added putting her hand in the air. “I can just tell that one a mile off.” 

Ianto winced. “I know, I’m not very good… just thinking about it seems a little sick. The guy was planning to gut me and eat me.” 

“The context is wrong but perhaps not the content. People do feel that now and again, that they want to be controlled. So what has made you really think about it?” 

“Jack.” 

“Jack, how?” 

“When it all happened with Lisa. He threatened me. He held a gun to my head, twice! And the first time when he forced me to kneel down in front of him, I know I… Lisa was my first concern but, I just felt that there was something.” 

“That triggered something in your mind.” 

“It was so clear, for those moments, I didn’t have to worry because Jack had control and then, it had to stop because I needed to help Lisa.” 

“And in the same way this guy did the same thing for you?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Ianto said. “Which seems really sick.” 

“Like I said, context yes, content, not exactly. What do you want to do about it?” 

“I don’t know, deal with it somehow. I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

Naomi looked up at him. “Since he’s a focus here, have you thought to talk to Jack about this?” 

“I can’t!” 

“Why not?” 

“Because it’s embarrassing.” 

“But as a sexual focus for this, he is an ideal candidate. And quite frankly for this sort of thing sexual is probably the best way to go.” 

“Why?” Ianto flushed a deep red.

“The thoughts are focussed on him, he’s pretty much open-minded, he could probably deal with this competently enough, and I don’t doubt he’s been there before.” 

“Controlling someone?” 

“And being controlled,” Naomi said. “Mention it to him.” 

“How do I bring that up?” 

“Directly,” Naomi said. “Don’t be afraid to tell him. Chances are he might already know.”

“Great,” Ianto said. 

Naomi looked at him steadily. “If nothing else, it might kill a few demons for you. Ask him, try him and see what he does.”

 

IANTO’S ACTION

“Thanks,” Jack said as the steaming coffee was put in front of him. “What have I done to deserve this?”

“Nothing,” Ianto said. 

“Didn’t I tell you all to go home?” Jack asked sipping at the perfectly made coffee.

“The others have left, sir.”

“And you?” Jack asked looking up. There was something about Ianto at that point, a level of quivering anticipation in him. Jack watched, sitting back as Ianto suddenly sat down. Not on a chair but on the floor, curling himself up and resting back against Jack’s desk, sitting in front of him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. And then sitting there in front of him Ianto started to talk. 

Jack sat back and listened. He didn’t comment, interrupt, or give anything away. He just let Ianto talk, until the end, when he started to falter. 

At that point Jack stood up and grabbed him. He got Ianto onto his feet and pushed him out of the door. Ianto stumbled a few objections but a curt ‘shut up’ from Jack stilled him down. Jack walked him down to the vaults and turned him to face one of the doors to a cell. Jack pressed the buttons to open it. Ianto automatically stepped forward to go inside. Jack grabbed his collar and pulled him back. 

“Not until you’re told,” his voice announced sternly. 

“Sorry, sir.” 

There was a second’s pause and Ianto gasped at the next order. 

“Strip.” 

His hands moved to his suit jacket, his head turned to Jack. “How far should…?” 

“Strip, means strip,” Jack announced from behind him, taking Ianto by the scruff of his neck to make him face front. “Clothes off, all of them.” 

Ianto did as he was told, feeling the heat as the blood rushed to his face. But it went elsewhere as well. He unfastened the jacket and slid it off, he dropped it on the floor. 

“Tidy up after yourself!” Jack sounded outraged. “Fold it up.” 

“Sorry, sir,” Ianto reached down and folded it, laying it out neatly on the floor. He placed his shoes next to it, putting his socks in them neatly and then his trousers, shirt, tie and underwear joined the neat pile. He took his time, not daring to look at Jack who stood behind him, saying nothing and just watching him. Once he was sure he had put everything tidily enough to Jack’s satisfaction Ianto stood back up again and faced the far wall of the cell, with the metal door. Ianto closed his eyes as Jack’s hand gripped the back of his neck. It pushed forward gently, but the fingers caressed his skin, in a reassuring way. 

Ianto allowed himself to be forced forward, into the cell until he was at the far door, then the hand pushed down. 

“Kneel down.” 

Ianto did as he was ordered. He gasped as a second later the grip went from his neck and Jack took his wrists. Very slowly, starting with his right and moving over to his left Jack handcuffed him. He gave Ianto time to comprehend it. Letting the metal go around one and then the other, so Ianto could feel it, and he did and it made him shiver. His erection rose, utterly solid and aching as Jack gently touched him, finally ending with his hair. 

He moved Ianto carefully, putting his head forward and making sure he was knelt up. Ianto stared at the metal door of the cell. 

“Stay,” Jack ordered him. 

Ianto’s eyes widened as the hand left him and Jack’s feet moved away, loud enough for him to hear and then there was the sound of the reinforced plastic door closed behind him. Ianto could hear Jack move away, walking down the corridor of the cell area. He left him there, naked, vulnerable and handcuffed until he wanted him. Ianto closed his eyes and shuddered, and knew again, he had to wait. 

 

JACK’S VIEW

He left Ianto where he was and walked away to consider what he should do. Not that he went far. He moved to the section of the cells that lay opposite and turned on the observation feed to the cell he had just left, so he could watch Ianto. He sat down on the nearest sleeping platform and put his feet up on a stool. Then he sat back and watched. 

It had surprised him, Ianto coming to him, but not what he had said. Jack had sensed it in him, and perhaps Ianto was used to being controlled. Lisa had seemed to have a huge amount of hold on him. 

Jack was a little uncertain on some levels what he was meant to be doing. He didn’t think that he ought to leave Ianto alone for too long. Having time to think was probably rather bad for him, which was possibly why he was asking for this. However, he needed time to process the fact that Jack was actually willing to do this, or at least start off helping him. From what Ianto had said, it was in a sexual context, but that didn’t necessarily mean sex, in the end. 

He waited an hour or so, long enough for Ianto to possibly lose track of time and for his body to ache a little in the position he was put in. On a couple of occasions Ianto had almost sat back on his heels and then seemed to think better of it. But his head never turned from the wall as he waited. 

Jack took a moment to go upstairs for two things and then he came back, walking down the corridor to the cell. He didn’t walk quietly. He made himself heard as he approached. There was no intention in him to frighten Ianto. In fact the noise gave Ianto a chance to get himself back into the position Jack had left him in. Jack returned to the cell and pressed the combination to open the door. For a moment he just lingered, looking at Ianto, kneeling there, naked with his hands cuffed behind his back, waiting on Jack’s next whim. 

He walked into the cell, moving up behind Ianto. His aim was to make it a touch threatening without scaring him too much. So he very gently put a hand to the back of his neck. Ianto shuddered and Jack measured the reaction very carefully, testing the resistance to his grip. 

Once Jack was safely assured that Ianto was settled, because he wanted him that way. Ianto hadn’t looked up throughout that entire time, instead he had stared very compliantly at the wall, not moving, although he quivered from Jack’s gentle touch. However, Jack had kept his hand very much under control, staying only on Ianto’s neck, just pressing lightly, massaging from the scruff to his shoulder muscles.

Then and only then did he make Ianto tense up again. He unfolded the cloth behind him and Ianto had no idea what he was doing, until he put the blindfold over his eyes. Ianto lurched up slightly, tensing as Jack tied the material tightly and then returned his hand to Ianto’s neck. He used that as his settling gesture, calming Ianto with it so he settled down. 

Then Ianto tensed again, but this time his reaction was a little calmer. Jack wrapped the leather collar around Ianto’s neck, fastening it firmly but making sure he could slip a couple of fingers into the space, so Ianto had room to breath. 

At that touch, at what Jack did, Ianto didn’t react. Jack looked him up and down, he was quivering with tension and excitement, plus a slight amount of cold. The vaults were not the best place for this, Jack thought. He didn’t want Ianto getting ill. His skin was raised up with goose pimples. Jack ran his hand down over the hairs on Ianto’s forearm, and he shuddered at that. 

“Get up!” 

Jack tugged the collar using the lead that was attached to it. He turned Ianto round and stepped away from him, pulling on the lead to draw him forward. Ianto moved tentatively, placing his feet with caution. Jack tugged again, making Ianto walk several steps further. Again without sight he moved cautiously. Jack pulled him out of the cell and into the corridor, guiding him as they turned right out of the cell and onward. 

It took a little while. Jack made enough twists and turns to disorient Ianto but in the end his footsteps became less hesitant and instead he just started to walk with him, putting his feet down as he was pulled forward, becoming assured of his steps as his trust in Jack slowly developed. Ianto was realising that Jack wouldn’t take him anywhere he couldn’t walk. The point was he had to trust him utterly as to where he was going. 

Jack played that game for as long as it took. Then he pulled Ianto to a halt. He hadn’t used words, or even been that physical with him. All Jack had used was the control of the lead and collar. 

Now all that was about to change. 

 

JACK’S ACTION

He stopped Ianto, stepping away and leaving him stranded for a moment. Jack didn’t let go of the lead. He kept that gently in his right hand, holding it loosely. Very slowly he debated his next move, while watching Ianto quiver with anticipation. Despite having been walked up and down in the cool vaults Ianto was aroused. Jack looked him up and down. He had, on and off, for a while, wondered what was under the very neat suits Ianto always wore. It didn’t disappoint, Jack thought, but that probably didn’t give him any right to take advantage of the situation. Still, he could use what Ianto had said to him as a basis. 

To that end, he increased his grip on the lead, moving the tension so Ianto was ready when he gently drew him forward again. He pulled him six or so steps forwards to the nearest set of stairs, so he was close enough to the metal rail. Jack very carefully looped the lead around, tying it off and tugging it experimentally to make sure it was firmly knotted. He secured it so Ianto couldn’t pull away, but Jack gave himself enough space to be able to get to Ianto from every angle. He stood facing the stairway, the clip of the lead sitting in the hollow of his throat. He noticed Ianto give a slightly nervous swallow. 

Jack very gently put his hand on the back of Ianto’s neck, in the same place he had earlier on. Ianto tensed and shifted slightly. 

“Stand still!” Jack ordered him, in a low tone. 

“Yes, sir,” Ianto said, his voice wavering slightly. 

Jack measured the reaction carefully as he moved his hand down Ianto’s spine, using the lightest touch of his fingertips. Ianto shuddered but tried to keep the reaction as tightly under control as he could. Jack grinned, he pulled back and started on Ianto’s left shoulder, moving lightly over his collar bone, down over his shoulder blade and then to his upper arm. Every touch he kept utterly light, just gently stroking him. 

He moved down Ianto’s arm to the handcuff firmly around his left wrist, running his fingers over the metal lightly before moving back up Ianto’s forearm. Leaving his arm he went down his side, to his hip before getting to his backside. He moved his hand to cup Ianto’s left buttock, running his thumb over the smooth skin, he applied pressure to gently test the flesh. The gesture elicited a tiny gasp of anticipation from Ianto. Jack’s grin widened. 

Next he slid his hand down the back of Ianto’s thigh, and then his calf before gripping his ankle hoisting his foot as if he was a horse. He gave Ianto enough warning of the action so he didn’t unbalance. Gripping his ankle firmly Jack ran the fingers of his other hand over the sole of Ianto’s foot. He jumped and yelped. 

Abruptly Jack dropped his foot and grabbed Ianto by the hair. He gripped hard enough to pull on the roots. As Ianto regained his balance Jack moved him back into position and pulled his head back slightly, moving close enough to brush against him. 

“I said stand still,” Jack snarled through gritted teeth.

“Sorry, sir,” Ianto gasped breathlessly. Jack held onto him for a few seconds more before letting him go. He moved back to the position he had been in and lifted Ianto’s foot again, stroking the sole again. Ianto gasped, breathing heavily, desperately trying to control himself, but this time he stayed still. Jack put his foot down again. 

“Better.” 

He moved to Ianto’s right side, running through a similar procedure, this time going over the side of his thigh on the downward movement, then up his inner thigh, putting enough pressure on him to make Ianto spread his legs a little wider. 

Jack continued, moving over him, touching him and assessing him almost like an animal at market. During the process Ianto’s breathing deepened and Jack could see him quivering with excitement as he desperately tried to stay still. Under his hand, Ianto’s stomach muscles tensed as he moved up over his torso, running his fingers over Ianto’s erect nipples, and he watched the shuddering rise and fall of his chest. He had very carefully avoided touching his groin, although it had been a great temptation and Jack didn’t think Ianto would object. It was clear he would need some final release but Jack decided to make him wait for that. 

Instead he fingered the collar at Ianto’s throat before moving his hand up over his cheekbone and then across his lips. As he paused there, feeling Ianto’s breath against his fingertips, he also caught the lightest touch of Ianto’s tongue as he tentatively licked him. Jack laughed and at the deep, rich sound Ianto shuddered again. Looking down again Jack noticed the tip of Ianto’s cock was weeping. 

Moving his hand down Jack carefully unfastened the lead and tightened his grip to give Ianto warning of what he was doing. Then he very gently pulled him forward. Shuddering and gasping in need and anticipation Ianto obediently started to follow. 

 

IANTO’S NEED 

Jack took him two steps and then very carefully turned him. Ianto waited, wanting something, wondering if he ought to beg. Was that expected of him? He wasn’t quite sure. He had allowed Jack to dictate everything. Ianto didn’t think there was much point arguing with him, Jack seemed to know exactly what to do with him. Ianto was shuddering, excited and frightened in a way that relegated all the experiences that had happened before. 

His breathing faltered a little as Jack’s hand wound up the lead and took a firm grip just below the collar. He moved his hand, forcing Ianto’s head up. 

“Up the stairs.” 

Behind the blindfold, Ianto felt his eyes widen. The world was pitch black to him, narrowed down to nothing but Jack. To throw in the stairs was a little bit of a curve. As he was drawn forward Ianto lifted his foot higher, searching, but he found nothing but air. 

“Not yet, a couple more steps, that’s it,” Jack said gently, encouraging him forward. “Now lift your foot, there you go.” 

Ianto winced as the cold metal, rivets and all, pressed against the sole of his foot. He’d rather have Jack tickling him. It was a weird, frightening feeling as Jack gently drew him upwards. The grip never faltered on the lead, staying close to the collar. But Ianto became very aware of the air behind him and of a sudden indescribable drop. 

He had never thought about the movement from one level of the hub to another, until now. Yes, the stairs were steep, like those on a ship. They took up a small amount of space, not that it was that important, in the long echoing corridors. They could have put ramps in and they wouldn’t need to worry about the space they took up.

As he scraped his foot on the fifth step up Ianto drew his mind back from such silly thoughts. He was naked, handcuffed, collared and blindfolded and all of this was happening in front of Jack. Jack had done it to him.

“Steady,” Jack said gently. “Come on, up.” 

He spoke like he was encouraging a frightened animal. Ianto became increasingly aware of the open space behind him, and then even more aware of Jack in front of him. Jack pulled him close. Ianto pressed his face into the material of Jack’s shirt. He wasn’t quite aware of what part of Jack’s body it was. Possibly his arm or his shoulder. But Ianto didn’t care, as Jack moved Ianto lashed out and bit him. Not hard but he used enough grip to hold onto him. 

Above his head he heard Jack gasp. 

“Enough, let go!” 

Ianto felt his body shook violently. He lost his grip on Jack and desperately tried to keep his feet on the stairs. He was only saved by the hard grip on his neck. Jack hadn’t let go and he made sure Ianto’s feet didn’t slip.

“Steady,” Jack said. Ianto trembled in panic, still feeling the cold air swirling around him giving him a sense of detachment. He wasn’t connected to anything except the tight grip holding him by the collar. The world narrowed down to that one point. And then he felt a gentle touch to his hair. 

“It’s all right, steady now,” Jack said. He stroked a hand through Ianto’s hair while the other maintained contact at his throat, still holding the lead. Ianto stood halfway up the stairs, rather wishing that he wasn’t on them while Jack soothed him. After a moment Jack seemed to realise that. The hand came away from his hair and Jack tugged him again. 

“Come now, foot up, right then. All right, and again….” 

Jack ever so gently coaxed him up the stairs. As he hit level ground he sagged with relief. Jack didn’t let him do that for long though, still gently coaxing him forward. But Ianto could now make an educated guess where he was. In the main area of the hub, up from the vaults, towards Jack’s office, Ianto knew the route blindfolded. 

He was pulled up sharply as he giggled at the thought. The hand close to the collar stopped guiding him forward and instead pushed back against his throat and up to his jaw. 

“Something you wish to say?” Jack asked in a steady low, not emotionless tone, but it was detached. Again like he was talking to an animal, a lower being that he was controlling but liked, maybe he was doing that, living on this planet, Ianto thought to himself. 

“No, Sir,” Ianto said out loud. He wondered if he should elaborate, or say something else. Jack’s hand tightened on the lead as he debated that fact, but then in the end Ianto simply lowered his head in a deferential fashion. Jack simply led him along again. 

Ianto’s knowledge and senses told him he was in Jack’s office as he was pulled down onto his knees onto something soft, cushioning him as he knelt there. The lead was attached to something as again Ianto felt the tug as Jack made sure it was secure. Then Ianto heard him moving around the office. He followed the sounds, locating Jack as he came around the desk from the other side. 

The chair creaked as he sat down in it and Ianto heard the rustle of papers. Ianto squirmed, a little confused. He had lost track of time, not of where he was or who he was with, but he had just been marched through the hub. He didn’t honestly think that Jack would have been that cruel, but what would he do if one of them suddenly decided to come back. Or was one of them, the niggling thought started in the back of his mind, already there, watching the whole thing. Ianto moved his head, trying to hear something, but all he got was the calm flow of the water tower and rift machine, and Jack rustling papers. 

Then Jack’s hand gently entwined in his hair, stroking him gently. Ianto relaxed, sitting back on his heels and curling his legs under him, on the soft rug or pillow that Jack had, at some point, put out for him. Ianto’s head connected with Jack’s leg and he brushed his cheek against it. Jack’s stroking hand rubbed his cheek the other side. 

“Good boy,” Jack said absently. Then his hand went away for a minute. Ianto heard the sounds of Jack working, typing, reading, the scratch of his pen as he wrote. And now and again Jack stroked him, tracing his hands over his head, neck and shoulders but not going lower. 

During one pause Ianto squirmed closer. He had asked for what he was getting but he wasn’t quite sure of the rules. Could he push for more of what he wanted? He moved his head, going under Jack’s hand and shuffling closer, trying to get his head between Jack’s legs and rub against his inner thighs. As he succeeded he was pulled back. 

“Am I neglecting you?” Jack asked gently. His hand ran down from the collar, down over Ianto’s chest and stomach with a minimal amount of teasing and he felt Jack’s fingers over his erection and then down under to his balls. Ianto gasped, tensed and his legs spread. He sat back, feeling Jack’s desk on his back and Jack’s fingers playing with him, stroking lightly and gently, tickling the underside of his balls and then working up to the tip of his cock. Ianto gasped, he pushed his head further forward, rubbing against Jack’s leg and eventually pressing his face into Jack’s groin, wanting it free from his clothes. Jack was hard as well but his free hand ran into Ianto’s hair and pulled his head back. 

“No,” Jack said gently. His fingers worked harder on Ianto and Ianto whimpered in pleasure, desire and anguish. Surely Jack wanted him to do that. He felt Jack’s lips press against his fevered forehead, the touch cool and calm against his skin. 

“Not this time.” 

To his horror, Ianto realised he had spoken his thought out loud. But that horror was wiped out as Jack’s ministrations worked to full effect. Ianto tensed, his body shuddering violently as his muscles contracted and a warmth spread throughout him. His orgasm swamped him, not just from the basic physical release he was getting, one he had denied himself through fear of his own thoughts, but because the thoughts themselves were swamped. 

Ianto came, shuddering uncontrollably; violently trembling against Jack, his body given over to the entire experience, but not before a calm part of his mind realised that something else was happening. Jack was controlling the spurt of his orgasm. Something cold touched the head of his cock, and Ianto knew, as he slumped down against Jack, that the night was not quite finished. 

 

JACK’S FINAL TRICK 

As Ianto recovered Jack settled him back on the rug and then carried on with his work, until Ianto squirmed a little. Jack smiled and gave him enough warning as he fiddled with the material and slowly undid the blindfold. Ianto blinked to allow himself to adjust to the light. Jack had lowered the lights in his office, to the point that he usually liked them. The main illumination on his desk was the candle, which he preferred when he was alone in the hub. 

Very slowly Ianto’s head moved, so he could look around. He seemed assured and settled by his location, but he carefully looked out into the main area of the hub to make sure no one was there. Then he looked up at Jack, who petted him gently. 

“Are you all right?” 

“Yes, sir,” Ianto said. Jack watched him look to the desk and he frowned quizzically as he looked at the small jug. It looked like an ornate milk jug, except the handle was hollow, with a spout at the top part, which Ianto presumed was to allow liquid to flow into it. The liquid could then be poured out from the curved lip on the opposite side, like milk, or cream, or… Ianto’s eyes widened. Jack smiled and lifted the jug, before putting it down in front of him. 

“Found it lying in a landfill site. The jug,” he said. “It took me ages to clean it off, fortunately Vidian glass is strong, and thanks to me it’s been leeched into the glass panels in the cells. Very strong stuff. If you want good quality glass, Vidian is the best, expensive as well. Can’t imagine what the maker of this would think if he knew where it had ended up.” 

Jack put it down on the desk, very close to Ianto. The young man knelt on the thick warm rug that had put down especially, his eyes fixed on the item in front of him. Jack pulled out another piece of glass. 

“Same type of glass. I only have one of these though. There should be six, at least I think it’s six, so I don’t think I’ll make much money on the open market.” 

Ianto looked at the next piece, small tiny little thing, like a shot glass but in a similar shape to a wine glass. It was dinky, almost cute and thimble sized. There was a curvature to the glass that matched the jug. They were obviously of the same set. 

“Do you know what they are?” Jack asked with a smile. Ianto looked up at him with wide eyes and he very slowly shook his head, unsure if he could speak and a little too stunned to be able to anyway. Jack looked him up and down and smiled. “No, you probably don’t.” 

Jack picked up the jug and swirled the thick, vicious liquid around. Ianto’s eyes widened as he looked at it and realised it was his cum. The spout was what he had felt against his cock and Jack had gently fed what he had ejaculated into the jug. Ianto looked at it. His first thought was that it would make a very nice cream jug. He was very right, he thought to himself with a smirk. He looked up at Jack in shock. 

“I need one piece as the final perfect part to this collection, but until I find it I can make do with this.” 

Jack had a metal container, a flask, which he opened and used a pipette to draw out some liquid. Very carefully he put a drop in the glass. Ianto watched the tiny amount of red liquid collect in the bottom. 

“It’s basically cinnamon,” Jack said. “It’s considered quite a delicacy in certain sections of the galaxy.” He watched Ianto’s eyes grow wider and wider as Jack carefully poured a small amount of semen into the cup, swirling it to mix it with the red liquid. Ianto’s eyes went from the glass to Jack’s face. There was a definite, ‘you are kidding me’ look on Ianto’s face, but he didn’t say anything. Jack would have stopped him if he had, but reading his expression Jack knew Ianto had half a hint that he wasn’t allowed to. 

“You can make an awful lot of money,” Jack said with a grin. “Believe me, I know, exhausting work though. It takes at least… four or five humans to fill one jug. That’s possibly why it’s so expensive.” Jack sat back, musing almost to himself. Just an idle hand stroking Ianto’s face meant he realised that Ianto was still there. 

“Although, the best way to spice it is through diet, it’s what a lot of owners do with their pets, a different flavour from each one. It can be quite a show, at a party,” Jack continued talking, looking at the liquid in the glass. Then he caught Ianto by utter surprise as his hand moved to lift Ianto’s chin and he brought the glass to his lips, making him swallow the contents. 

Ianto did, his eyes blinking in shock. Partly at what Jack had just done but also because Ianto didn’t find it entirely unpleasant. The cinnamon flavouring Jack had added complemented perfectly. Not that Ianto knew all that much about it, although Jack obviously did. Jack grinned and put the glass down. 

“Unfortunately, I much prefer it from the source, which is considered very uncouth in polite circles.” 

Ianto gave a little snort of shocked laughter. Jack went back to stroking his hair. Ianto jumped as the phone started to ring. As Jack answered it he settled Ianto’s head back down against his leg, Ianto nuzzled against him. Jack stroked him for a moment as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. 

“Yes, put him through.” There was a pause. “Prime Minister, what can I do for you?” 

Jack’s hand moved away and Ianto looked up in concern. He felt a bit disappointed but he supposed that Torchwood business rather superseded his need to be treated like Jack’s pet. However, all Jack was doing was calmly setting up another shot, and then he dipped his finger in the glass and offered it to Ianto, who obediently licked it. 

While Jack spoke, and then made several other phone calls to UNIT, the Ministry of Defence and then someone rather strange by the sound of the conversation, he petted Ianto and occasionally fed him from the glass using his fingers. Ianto settled back down against him while Jack carried on working. He dozed off now and again but roused as Jack touched him. 

In the end, however, Jack realised that Ianto in fact wanted to get a decent amount of sleep. He was quite convinced that Ianto hadn’t been sleeping properly; he hardly ever seemed to go home. Since Lisa, he had noticed it but it had escalated since the incident with the cannibals. So Ianto’s sleep wasn’t something Jack was inclined to put off, it just needed a little twist. 

“I’d better take them off if you are planning to go to sleep,” he commented opening a drawer. 

He did note the flicker of disappointment on Ianto’s face as he moved him round to access the handcuffs, to unlock them. Jack put them back in the drawer and then carried on with what he was doing, one hand idly in Ianto’s hair. Then he fed him a little bit more from the glass. Ianto took the hint and settled back down, with his hands free he gently started to stroke Jack’s leg as he rested against him. 

Eventually however, Ianto knew he needed to get some sleep. So he curled up on the blanket, on his side, his knees tucked up to his chest, arms folded so he could rest his head on his hands and he curled up close to Jack, still tethered to the desk. The top of his head rested against Jack’s boot and Jack kept an idle eye on him as Ianto, ten minutes later, went to sleep. 

 

JACK AND IANTO’S FINAL THOUGHTS 

Ianto stirred slowly, uncurling his legs a little as he roused. He felt a little cold and as he moved, feeling something against his neck he tensed. It took him a moment to orientate himself, so he wondered in those seconds as he opened his eyes, what was he doing lying naked in Jack’s office. 

As he sat up the lead slid against his shoulder and the memories of last night came flooding back. Jack was gone, his chair pushed back and the papers he had been working on neatly stacked. Ianto felt a moment’s concern and looked up to the clock on the desk. It was just after seven in the morning. 

“Hi,” Jack’s voice came from behind him. Ianto turned his head sharply. Jack was propped against the door frame, hands in his pockets and friendly grin on his face. 

“Hello,” Ianto said, recovering from his equilibrium. Jack hoisted himself off the door frame. 

“I’d have brought you a coffee but you’d just complain about me fiddling with the machine.” 

Ianto smiled, kneeling up, the leather of the collar moved against his neck. It felt comforting. Ianto got the impression that he could now take it off, but he didn’t, instead he stayed there, knelt by Jack’s desk, waiting for him to do it instead. 

Jack read the hint, so he moved forward, unfastened the lead from the desk and then very carefully removed the collar from around Ianto’s neck. Throughout the procedure Ianto stayed kneeling on the floor. It was only as Jack moved around him to put the lead and collar back in the drawer where he had put the handcuffs that Ianto slowly got up. He turned to face Jack. 

“I hung your clothes in your locker,” Jack said. 

Ianto smiled, suddenly feeling very relaxed in Jack’s presence, even though he was naked. Jack had seen him like that all night. 

“Thanks, I’d better get dressed before the rest of them come in.” 

Jack grinned. “Yeah, as much as I wouldn’t mind you wandering around like that the others might worry, plus I wouldn’t get any work done, and neither would you. Do you feel all right?” 

As Jack asked the question he stepped forward, close to Ianto and reached up a hand to cup the back of his neck. The touch was close, intimate but with nothing of what had been there last night. This was just concerned, and done in a way that put Ianto on a level with Jack, not treated as his pet. Ianto nodded. 

“I feel better, it’s the first time I’ve slept through the night since…” Ianto paused and stopped. Jack looked at him carefully. 

“How long? Really?” 

“Since Canary Wharf,” Ianto said hesitantly. “Every time I closed my eyes it was somehow there and it just got worse and then…” 

“Hey,” Jack said gently as Ianto felt the tears rise. He pulled him close so their foreheads met. “Okay, it’s okay.”

“I feel better; I do. Just not thinking about things, not having to think about things and… I really liked it, all of it. The handcuffs and the cell, the stairs I could probably do without and I loved the last bit.” 

Jack chuckled. “I thought it was rather appropriate for someone who always makes the drinks.” Jack moved his head to kiss Ianto on the cheek, in a friendly way, allowing the necessary boundaries to rise again. Ianto smiled, he felt a little dazed still but settled, more than settled, there was a calm on him that hadn’t been there for a long while. 

“Thank you,” Ianto said. Jack moved to give him a light hug. 

“It’s all right, a strange request, but I’ve had a few that were stranger. I thought, from the sound of it that was the sort of thing you wanted.” 

“Needed,” Ianto said. 

They pulled away from each other, looking carefully, for something, perhaps anything that might ruin the easy, very companionable moment. Ianto smiled, Jack smiled back. 

“You’d better get dressed. I told the rest of them eight o’clock. Go and have a shower and get dressed, I put a towel out for you.”

It could have been awkward. A horrible awkward moment, but it wasn’t, Jack was so easy and happy, as if treating his employees in that way was part of the job, and Ianto couldn’t feel anything wrong as a result. He moved around Jack, yelping in shock as Jack took the opportunity to smack him across the backside. As he reached the doorway he turned to glower at him. Jack grinned back unrepentant. 

Ianto went to shower and dress, then he started making coffee and Torchwood returned to its normal routine. 

* * * * *

Later on that day Ianto went to his locker to gather up and take home the two shirts that needed to be cleaned, and carefully looking at the clothes that remained to work out the two he needed to bring back. Two weeks of being employed by Jack had taught him he really needed to have clothes on standby. And Ianto liked a neat match of the shirt, suit and tie combinations he wore. 

He did that and then glanced up, looking at the item sitting innocuously on the shelf at the top. The leather collar lay there, buckled together to make a perfect circle and within that circle sat a card, folded and propped up like a greetings card. It was pristine white, a sharp contrast to the dark leather surrounding it. Ianto reached in and carefully picked it up. 

Flipping it open he read what was written inside, in Jack’s neat, almost too perfect handwriting. 

‘If you need me again, leave the collar in the top drawer of my desk, right-hand side. Jack.’

Ianto looked at the note, simple and to the point, knowing what Ianto had needed and had tested him out for. He smiled as he looked at the collar. Ianto put the note back and left it there, with the collar, on the top shelf of his locker. 

* * * * *

Jack was alone in the hub. The others had all gone home. As he sat at his desk he opened the drawer, thinking perhaps that Ianto would be interested again. Perhaps the following night was a little too soon but Jack had enjoyed himself, and he knew Ianto had enjoyed it. Jack could have pushed it, Ianto was willing and unaware of the rules, but Jack was not one to take advantage. 

So all he had done was tested the boundaries, and Ianto seemed happier for it. He had definitely been more relaxed today. Jack wouldn’t have really noticed it, if he had not been given the chance to really think about it. Now he saw how downhearted, confused and exhausted Ianto really was. 

Jack’s heart fell slightly as he opened the drawer, and found on top of the clutter, placed very prominently, a pristine white envelope. There was nothing on the front, no indication of what might be within it. Jack still felt a faint stab of disappointment. His first thought was that it was Ianto politely declining to take it any further. Too afraid to perhaps tell Jack directly, it had taken an awful lot of courage to broach the subject the previous night. Jack had respected Ianto for that, as he did now the decision that Ianto had clearly made. Jack lifted the envelope and opened it up, pulling out the sheet of paper within. 

Unfolding it he frowned, confused and slightly happy, because the words were impossible to decipher. Ianto had written two words in his loose, scrawling hand. 

‘Thank You.’

Jack wasn’t sure if that was relating to the previous night or a reply to his offer, and perhaps also hinting that Ianto simply wasn’t ready yet. Jack sat back and looked at the piece of paper, eventually putting it down on the desk. He started to screw up the envelope but then paused as he realised there was something in it. A slight trace of weight lay in one corner. He tipped up the envelope and let whatever it was drop into his palm. 

It was a small metal disc, about the size of a ten pence piece, but a little thinner. Jack lifted it, and he smiled as closer examination revealed it to be a pet identification tag. He turned it over to read the word that had been neatly inscribed on it in perfect, neat letters. 

‘Ianto’


End file.
